Fairy Tail One Shots
by bibliophileforevs
Summary: This will be a compilation of one-shots featuring the main four and extending to other minor ships. Pairings and characters will be updated as I write more. Feel free to request pairing or scenarios in the comments. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the fairy tail franchise. GRUVIA, NALU, MIRAXUS. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the street hand in hand with Natsu reminiscing about when we confessed to each other.

"Hey, Natsu?" I call out nerves coursing within me.  
"Yeah, Luce?" He responds walking towards me. "What's up?  
"Well, I ... um ... I ... like you," I stammer out. I gaze up into his onyx eyes and wonder how I could fall so hard so fast but it's honestly no surprise after everything we've been through. I'm surprised I didn't realize my feelings for him sooner. I just hope that even if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings it won't get in the way of things because we're partners and best friends first. "Do you ... um ... like me?" I ask my voice getting pitchy at the end.  
"Of course I do!" He says with a chuckle. Shock fills me. "We're friends are we not," And with that, the shock disperses. Why must Natsu be such a dense idiot?  
"No Natsu," I groan. "More than just friends,"  
"Best friends?" Oh, my stars, just when I thought he couldn't be dumber.  
That's not what I meant," I'm shaking my head at this point. "Even more than that."  
"Super duper best friends?" He questions further.  
"You know what? I give up! Just pretend I never said anything!" I pivot on my heel and start to walk away when a hand grabs my elbow.  
"I was just kidding Luce," He glances down at me with an amused smirk on his face. "I know what you meant. I like you too." He wraps his arms around me and I let myself melt in his arms. I feel kinda bad for calling him a dense idiot now but in my defense, he acts like one most of the time.

"Whatchya thinking bout Luce?" I turn my gaze from our intertwined hands to Natsu's face.  
"Oh, Nothing," I giggle at the confused look he's giving me. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream!" I tug at his arm pulling him behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gray-sama, Juvia made you some cookies!" Juvia squeals thrusting a plate in my face.  
"Me and Juvia's relationship has been different ever since I realized my feelings. She's still a crazy stalker just a cute one rather than a creepy one. I'm not very good at this whole romance thing though so I haven't confessed yet.  
"Uh, thanks I guess," I say, taking a few. Juvia's actually a really good cook and her treats are heavenly.  
"Do you like them?" She gazes up at me with her head tilted to the side.  
"They're delicious." I grab a few more. She smiles so wide you'd think it hurt and she turns to leave.  
"Hey, Juvia?" She glances back at me confused. "Wanna go out to that new shop and get dinner later?" I hold my breath in anticipation but there was no need for that because as soon as the sentence leaves my mouth she's squealing and jumping up and down with hearts in her eyes going,  
"YES, YES, A HUNDRED TIMES YES GRAY-SAMA!"  
"See ya then," I look at her with a faint smile. Maybe I'm not so bad with romance.

•••

"We're seated at a table outside the restaurant playing 20 questions.  
"Why do you like me?" Juvia looks up at me with an incredulous look on her face.  
"Gray-sama saved Juvia. No one wanted to spend time with a rain woman because it was gloomy but Gray-Sama saw past the rain." She explains fiddling with her spoon.  
I had no idea I'd had such an impact on her life.  
"Why do you like Juvia?" She questions.  
"Well, we've fought alongside each other for so long and I guess deep down inside I've always liked you. I'm just not very good at showing it." She flushes pink at my words.  
Having finished my ice cream I push back from my seat and held out a hand for Juvia to take.  
"We should definitely do this again sometime," She takes my hand.  
"Juvia would love to,"


	3. Chapter 3

"We did good Demon," I say coming up behind Mira. She leans up placing a kiss on my cheek.

"That we did Dragon," We gaze down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Only a few days old and our Sakura already has the entire guild fawning over her," I chuckle.

"Sakura Mieko Dreyar" She sighs.

I pull Saki from her arms and place her down in her crib. I twirl her in my arms relishing the silence.

"I love the guild but the quiet is nice," She peers up at me, "the house's been bursting at the seems for the last three days and they mean well but..."

"It's nice to be alone?" I can't keep the smirk off my faces "Wow Mira how bold of you,"

"Laxus!" She groans, "don't tease me but yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh," she drops the small pen shaped device onto the bathroom floor, "my Mavis."

"What does it say Mira?" Ever called out from the other side of the door. Ever since Mira and Laxus got together the Thunder Legion had become a second family to her. I open the door to let her in.

"See for yourself," Ever leans down and picks up the small test.

"Mira…" She gapes at me before her face transforms into one of excitement. "I can't believe it!" The fairy squeals.

"How is it going to work Ever?" The bar maid sank against the door. "Laxus loves me and Sakura but between guild work and dealing with Master Makarov's sickness he's too overwhelmed for me to be adding on to his plate," She tears up in frustration.

Evergreen sits across from Mira and pulls her into a hug.

"You had doubts when you found out you were pregnant with Saki because of all the long dangerous S-class missions he was going on and look everything turned out well. You'll make it work again." She whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Evergreen," The take-over mage stood pulling up the other girl with her, "you always know what to say."

"Laxus?" Mirajane called out while ascending towards his office. She rapped twice on the door before letting herself in. She found him bent over his desk filing paperwork. He had light stubble over his face, and he looked tired. Maybe I should put this off for another day she thought to herself. She pivoted on her heel about to exit the room when his voice halted her.

"What do you need Mira?" He questioned looking up.

"You know how Sakura has always wanted a younger sibling to play with?" His brows furrow.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"And how we've thought about having more children?" She continues ignoring him.

"What're you tryna say Demon?" He stated.

"Well, I'm pregnant I think, and I guess Sakura's getting that sibling a little sooner than planned." Mira let out.

The face Laxus was making would've been comical had she not been so nervous.

"Pregnant?" He questioned and once she nodded, he rushed towards her scooping her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes Laxus, now let me down," She had her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek.

"We're having a baby," He whispered in wonder staring at her stomach.

"_Another_ baby, Dragon." She tilted her head to side as he nuzzled her neck. "but…"

"Yes?"

"Ever's words were reassuring but I'm still a little worried," She admitted.

"About? I'm sorry Mira but you're going to have to clue me in."

"Won't this be a bit much for you?" She immediately hid her face behind her hands.

"What do you mean? This is the best news you could've given me!" He knelt down and placed a kiss on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Oh, I love you so much Lax," The endearing look in his eyes was enough to make her cry.

"I love you too Mirajane." He swept her up placing a kiss on her forehead and twirling her before placing her back on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THERE'S A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

So, I did this for an ask on tumblr (death of a loved one so very angsty) but it's alsooooo MIRAXUS and we love that.

Mirajane was finally alone and able to let go. She slid down the wall until she was in a crouched position and allowed herself to mourn. Sobs racked her body and she tugged at her hair in distress.

The Master had died a week before. Sure, he'd been sick for a while, but he held on for so long that it no longer loomed above their heads. It did for Mira though. She was the one who always had to be strong for the rest. She couldn't show vulnerability because she was the guild's rock.

It was for that reason that although Makarov died a week ago it was only now that she was able to grieve properly and even that would only last for 20 minutes at most.

She'd been the master's main caretaker since he first started getting sickly and it was heart-wrenching that he was gone.

"Mira?" Laxus called out from the bottom of the stairs, "you home?"

Oh, no. She hurriedly fixed her hair and wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes Dragon, I'm home. I'll be right there!" She yelled back as she opened the door, but he was already there.

"Were you cryin?"

"N-no! Why would I be crying?" She guffawed, "How are you feeling Lax?"

"Demon," He appraised her face, "you do know that you don't always have to be so strong all the time, right? You were the closest to the old geezer. You can feel sad."

"Oh, Dragon," She fell forward into his chest as his arms snaked around her waist. "Thank you." Tears streamed down her face.

"Of course, Mirajane."

and they stayed like that for a good while. Until Mira had let all her emotions run free and her tear ducts had dried. Until Laxus' legs were sore, and they moved over to the bed where Laxus just hugged her shaking body until sleep found her.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1 of the youtube AU I have goin on at tumblr

"I can't keep doing this Natsu! All your fans and followers and EVERYONE are constantly hating on me and our relationship and not once have you tried to defend me!" He barely looks up to give me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Are you even listening to me?" I sink into the bed and glare at his standing form.

"Well, I don't really need to Lucy because all you ever do is whine! Okay? Are you happy? This is my career and if I'm gonna lose all my subscribers by asking them to stop commenting on you, which honestly you could just ignore, then I'm not going to." He roughly brushes through his hair with his fingers.

"Leave. Leave right now." I level out my voice, wiping away stray tears. He steps closer to me.

"Really? You're gonna cry?" He mocks me. "Pathetic," He murmurs but my ears catch it.

"Pack your shit and go. Get the fuck out of my sight!" I shove his chest and leave the room. I need to get out of here. I run down the stairs and lock myself in the bathroom. I pull out my phone almost dropping it. I can't breathe. My thoughts are drowned out by the pounding of my heart. The walls are closing in on me. I start to type out a text to Levy but my eyesight's fuzzy. I hear the door creak open.

"Bunnygirl?"

"G-Gajeel?" I whimper out.

"Ah, fuckin Salamander. Look what he's done." I feel arms slide underneath me lifting me up. My phone clatters to rhe ground.

"I need Levy…" Everything fades out.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2 folks

He'd royally screwed up. Sure Natsu and Lucy had their ups and downs but he'd never said anything so cruel to her. He'd stooped far too low and now he wasn't sure any amount of apologizing would fix things.

He hurt Lucy. He loved her, he truly did, but he'd hurt her. He knew Lucy had serious anxiety and maybe the comments were things he could ignore but she couldn't.

He shouldn't have said that. He screwed up.

"Hey, you fucking pyro!" His head snapped up at the sound of Gajeel's voice. When'd he come in? "Look what you fucking did," It was only then that he noticed Lucy's limp body in his arms.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Gajeel lays her down onto the bed.

"I know," He sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why can't ya ever keep your trap shut," Gajeel growls out, "it's you toxic fanbase that upset your girl so it's your business to do somethin about it. Call Levy for me will ya."

Natsu pulls out his phone and facetimes Levy. It rings for a few seconds before the bluenette shows up on the screen.

"Natsu?" She yawns out, "What's up?"

Gajeel snatches the phone out of his hands and turns the camera to face Lucy.

"She was about to pass out and she told me to get ya,"

"She was having a panic attack most likely," Levy explains, getting dresed, "I'll be right over but what triggered it?"

"Natsu."

"When I get my hands on you," She threatens before ending the call.

"Oh fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

I have a draft of part 4 but I haven't touched it in a minute so I guess I should get on that. Anyway, enjoy the show 😊

Levy had come and gotten Lucy a long while ago and as pissed as Gajeel was with him he did hold Levy back when she tried to strangle him.

He decided to check out the comments on his most recent vlog to see what had Lucy so upset because the last he'd checked the worst of it was just some trolls calling Lucy a whore and saying their relationship was toxic.

— - —

kill urself

go die whore

Natsu could do soooo much better

bitch

fucking die slut

boobs? fake, hair? fake, personality? fake fake fake

no one would miss you if u died!

— - —

He had no idea things had escalated so much. These were things that would upset even the most secure person. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He should've checked up on it when she told him about it. He goes to Instagram and Twitter and the hate is just as prevalent.

He grabs his tripod from the corner of the room and sets it up hitting record as he settles into the bed.

"Hey, you know I love all of you and I'm so grateful for your support but I don't care if I lose subscribers or fans or whatever over this because it's long overdue that I said something. I'd thought it was just a few trolls here and there but the hate targeting Lucy and our relationship has gotten out of hand. I love Lucy. She's not a whore or an attention seeker or a gold digger. She's been there for me long before youtube became a part of my life and I won't let this be the reason she's not. Some of the things I've seen are cruel and just downright crude," He sighs, pushing the hair out of his eyes, "Lucy will be a part of my life for as long as she lets me and that's a fact. Attacking her won't change that so please don't."

He leans over and presses the stop button. He posts the video and shuts off his laptop tossing it to the side.

He types out a text to Lucy but never sends it.

I love you … I'm sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Yes! Lucy thrust the controller up into the air.

How does losing feel like Natsu?

The man in question was pouting like a child on her couch.

It was tradition. Every year they had a Super Smash Bros championship and it always came down to Natsu and Lucy. Sure, Gray was good too but Natsu provoked him to the point of leaving the game to fight him and Erza was decent as well but her competitiveness without practice wasn t all that good a combination.

Actually, I wouldn t, She d won the last two years, it s been a while.

Well, she d technically won anyway. Last year they had to tie because the power went out and reset the game when it came back.

How about a rematch?

If it s to keep your dignity intact, sure but I m not giving up bragging rights,

That s fine Lucy, The way he dragged out her name combined with his devillish smile was more than enough to caution Lucy, but before she could question him he was already starting a new game.

Her competitive drive back into high gear she was focused so much on the game that she didn t notice how Natsu was suddenly less than a foot away when he was on the other side of the couch before or how his arm had snaked around waist.

He turned her around and caged her in with his arms.

If this is some silly trick then-

He leaned down to her neck, hot breath fanning it.

Luce?

Mhm?

Shut up.

And just as suddenly he smashed his mouth onto hers. Lucy leaned into the kiss completely oblivious to his hand on her controller. He pushed the joy stick left until he heard the sound of the game ending in the background. She did too and pulled away, pushing him off her.

Natsu, That s not fair! She whined.

All s fair in love and war Luce. 


	10. Chapter 10

For Gray the love had come slow. Gradually the water mage had torn down his walls and won his heart.

A waltz. Two beings gliding along between the waves of fate and love. The universe had its say a long time ago but Gray came to terms with it on his own.

It was quite the opposite for Juvia.

The love came fast for her. Hit her like a bus full force. That first fight as she gazed into his cold eyes and even icier heart, she knew.

He stopped her rain. A beacon in the storm.

The universe clued her in that day and she d never looked back.

Together the two could triumph against all.

Their unison raid.

The beautey of their magics intertwining and weaving.

The universe created everyone in pairs but not all found their ways back to each other.

They were lucky.

Once they got on the same page, their story flowed as smoothly as a faucet. 


	11. Chapter 11

I ve seen a lot of fics where Natsu is sick and Lucy takes care of him so I kinda wanna switch things up .

.  
How about Igneel for a boy and Layla for a girl?

I like the sentiment but-

She shot up off the bed and ran to the toliet regurgitating everything she d eaten in the last few hours.

Hands pulled her hair awy from her face, tying it up into a ponytail, and arms cicled around her waist.

But?

I don t want them to feel like they have to live up to their names. Maybe as a middle name but I want them to have their own name,

Sounds good Luce,

I love you Natsu. We can look for more names after you help me up.

Love ya too Lucy. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing to help pull her up. 


End file.
